A Thousand Pieces
by melissaturkey
Summary: Two shot of Jake and how he might have been led to come back to the pack, was going to be longer but...BD came out and stole my thunder so now this is a two shot, but good, please read?
1. Runaway Werewolf

"**A Thousand Pieces." **

**Jacob Black: Runaway Wolf. **

I felt like the running would never end. I was somewhere in Canada that was all I knew…my thoughts were not coherent unless I was thinking of her…which I tried my best not to...then the pain would come, it felt different then when I was human, but it was still bad, really bad…I would never regret…but I could not focus on that…

As the days and weeks slipped past it was easy to forget everything…become more wolf than human …I was not sure whether that was a good thing …I did know being human was worse…because then I wouldn't only have to deal with the pain of the loss of the girl…but the rejection as well…she had never rejected me in this form…

But I was thinking about her…and that was bad…I felt numb without the thought…I needed to give in to the numbness something they were fighting with me about. ..the others…they …I …we ….told me to come home…to ..but never Sam…never him…he knew…the need to run…to get away…he had done it…after…after he changed… he thought it would pass, that I would come to my senses, its not like I imprinted on this girl…

that's what he thought, and I had not…as much as I wanted too, as much as she was my soul-mate…, no I couldn't think about it…if I did…but she was if _**he**_had not existed we would have been together, even she admitted it…just like if imprinting didn't exist for us Sam would be with Leah…

There was a time when I thought she was pretty…Leah …I mean, when she was Sam's before he changed and he imprinted her cousin…before I met _**her**_really …when we weren't just kids…the beach…the log…

I was letting myself think…letting myself hold on…soon a thousand pieces of memory would crash into place…and me with them…

**Alright short Jacob angst, may do more…but with an actual plot, a story maybe, I don't know if enough Jacob fans want my take on what will happen to Jake in Breaking Dawn…**

**So I forgot a Disclaimer so here it is: I do not own anything created by Stephenie Meyer. Including Edward and Jacob, I am team Switzerland so I want to claim them both…who's with me?! Just kidding SM's characters hands down are the best!!**

**Tell me if you want a story out of this!! I do have creative ideas that will make this not so angst filled, Remember I need you to **_**review **_**and tell me…**


	2. Waking Up

**Because I got one review for this I decided to write on, so hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, SM does though. **

A Thousand Pieces: Jacob Black

Chapter 2: Waking Up

I was not running. I was lying in a crevice…the rocks were sharp…but they didn't hurt…no physical pain could hurt me…

I had just ate…a rabbit. I vaguely thought of my Rabbit…wondered who was driving it with me gone…Billy couldn't…

_Jacob! _The sudden hit of a female thought in my brain jerked me to attention and I sat up only to bang my head against the rocks above me.

_What Leah? _I asked dully.

_Sam's hurt. _There was pain in that admission and for a moment my own sadness was added to, feeling the weight of it through the pack connection was overpowering.

_What happened? _I asked momentarily stimulated for coherent thoughts.

_Those bad-ass bloodsuckers you told us about, the ones from Italy, they came to check on Bella. They remembered us from her leaches thoughts and came to investigate. Sam got in the way when they tried to check out La Push. _

_So what happened to him, he'll be okay, right?_

_We don't know. _I heard Leah's internal whimper of pain and it seared through me. _Doc Cullen came to check on him and says he's healing himself but just barely and slowly. And Jacob, we need somebody to lead us while he's out, especially with these super-freaks here. It's your duty. _

I though a moment about this, knowing full well Leah was listening in to every word. Finally I thought _I cut myself off from all of that, I don't want to be anymore. _

_Bullshit Jacob Black, she is just a girl, you didn't even imprint on her, it can't be worth the safety of the pack, LaPush, all of it. _Leah sneered at me, bitter as ever.

_Look whose talking, you and Sam never imprinted, and …_

_And what Jake? You just going to let one girl affect the safety of us all? No one else but you could do this! No one else is good enough! You're a natural Jake, help us. Lead us. _That was the sweetest Leah's tone had been in years, mental or otherwise and once again it left me to think…

If _she _and her leeches had brought this on Forks there was nothing anyone could do to stop it, the _Volturi _would feed wherever the hell they pleased and no one could stop them, but Leah was right the pack needed someone to lead them to protect La Push and like it or not that job fell to me.

_Excellent! _Came Quil's sudden thought.

_Welcome back! _Embry called.

_About time! _Paul thundered through the connection.

_Knew you'd be back man! _Jared sent my way.

_Thanks Jacob! _Chorused Seth, Brady and Collin.

_Get outta here everyone! _Leah screeched her anger infiltrating the minds of us all. I felt the resentment and chastise of the pack as one by one they receded back to their "human" forms until it was just Leah and I again.

_Come back soon, I don't know how long things will stay sane around here. _Worry edged out the bitterness.

_I will, _Oddly this experience reminded me of waking up after weeks of painful numbing sleep and though I was deeply upset about Sam's injury, I knew that I had needed this.

_Thanks Jacob. _And then she too was gone.

I rose up from my crevice and tore back in the direction I came from. I was going home.

**So didn't that have much more sustenance than the last chapter? I told ya I had ideas. Hope more people will read this and **_**review**_**. **Hope ya liked it._:D melissaturkey _


	3. Sad Goodbye

**Hello, I hate these things, when an author on fan fiction net starts a story that had potential and then drops it. But sadly this is what I'm doing, I had a fabulous idea for how this story would go but then I read BD and got excited about Jake and Renesmee I could not finish this story that would have paired Jake and Leah. **

**The weird thing was I was going to go in the direction that the story almost went with Jake and Leah in the book, the slow growing of grudging respect, the going off on their own separate ways in a separate pack and hearing each other everyday leading towards a type of intimacy that would have made them come together eventually. **

**The moral? Sometimes you don't need imprinting to have a lasting love, sometimes you just have to believe in it and set aside your bitter differences. In my outlines it was great! **

**But now I have fresh blood and I want to do a fan fic story about Jake and Renesmee, I will finish that one, so if you have read this and thought it had potential, author alert me and I promise to give you a good one I promise I'll finish. **

**:D lots of cyber hugs, Melissaturkey **


End file.
